OneShots!
by bendercat
Summary: Yay! :D Please enjoy! There will be some sad ones, some funny ones, and some that will just make you go "WTF?" :D Rated T for swearing!
1. TRUE Love

**Bender: ...I blame boredom...anyway this is based on a copy/paste thing on my page that I'll put at the bottom if you want it on your page.**

**Ikuto: Why not just put it up here?**

**Bender: Cause that'd ruin the ending! D:**

**Amu: -sigh- Disclaimer anyone?**

**Bender: Bender- Hey! That was my line! :(**

**Amu: Not my fault you haven't been saying it.**

**Ikuto: -fighting in the background- Bendercat doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

Amu: 18 Ikuto: 20-------Ikuto and Amu are dating

"Amu! Amu come outside!" I heard Ikuto yell from the front of my apartment.

I sighed heavily, and leaned on the front door's doorframe. "What now Ikuto?"

He proudly gestured to his shiny, new motorcycle.

"You did _not _seriosuly buy that, did you?"

He smirked. "Of course I bought it. I told you I was going to."

"Well yeah, but...I hoped you were joking."

"Why?" He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and led me to the motorcycle.

"Because I don't want my boyfriend to become a street pancake." I glared at the dark blue metal death trap in front of me.

"Aw. Sweet. You don't want me flattened."

"Oh don't get me wrong. I do at times."

He pouted childishly. "Mean. ...So...you want to ride it?" He grinned.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"_Please?_"

"No."

"Please please please please please pl-"

"Alright! Alright, I'll ride it with you!" I groaned, and stopped myself from kicking the motorcycle.

"Yay!" He cheered and kissed me on the cheek. He grabbed the black helmet off the machine and put it on.

"I don't get one?" I asked incredously.

"Don't worry. You'll be just fine. I _promise _that you won't get hurt." He mounted the machine and pulled me on behind him.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his back before he even _started _the thing. Yes I've resorted to calling it a _thing_.

He laughed lightly and turned the key in the ignition.

"Come on chicken. Stop freaking out. You'll be _fine_." He sped off down the road.

"Nn." I muttered into his back. He took a sharp turn around the corner. "I-Ikuto! S-slow d-down! I-I'm scared!"

"No way! This is fun!"

"No it's not! P-please! You're really scaring me!" I could feel tears start to roll down my cheeks, making it feel like the wind was whipping me.

**IKUTO'S P.O.V.**

Shit! Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit! This _can't _be happening!

**AMU'S P.O.V.**

"Then tell me you love me."

"I-I love you!" What's wrong with him!? Why won't he just slow down!?

"Now give me a _big _hug."

I glared at his back.

"Please...?"

I wrapped my arms around him even tighter than before. He seemed to lean into it.

"Hey...would you mind taking my helmet off?"

"What!?" I nearly shrieked.

"Take my helmet off and put it on yourself."

"Why!?"

"It's bugging me...please just do it."

"O-okay..." I mumbled and put one hand under his chin to unlatch it. I effortlessly took it off his head and put it on mine. "W-why'd you make me do that?"

"Amu...I love you..."

"Ikuto! What the hell is go-"

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

The motorcycle holding the two young adults crashed into the side of a building. A bystander saw this and immediately called 9-1-1.

**IKUTO'S P.O.V.**

It hurts...and I can barely keep my eyes open...

"-kuto! Ikuto wake up! Please wake up!" Amu cried.

"1, 2, 3, clear!"

I felt two things on my chest electrocute me. I winced, and reached me hand out towards Amu's voice. I felt her hand grab onto mine, and she came closer to me.

"Ikuto! W...what happened!? Why'd you crash!?"

I opened my eyes and saw her face right above mine. She was crying.

"Amu...my head hurts..."

More tears came faster from her eyes. "You idiot! Why'd you give me your helmet!?"

"The breaks went out...Why does my head hurt...?" I whimpered slightly.

Wait I don't whimper!!! What the hell!?

"Miss, you'll have to go. He isn't going to make it." A paramedic came up and layed a hand on her shoulder.

"No!" Amu cried and layed her head on my chest.

I tried to lift my hand, and wrap my arm around her, but everything is so fuzzy! My sight keeps going in and out of focus! And...something warm is surrounding my head.

"Amu...I love you." Her breath hitched. "I'll miss you..."

Everything went black, and I could feel myself slip away.

**AMU'S P.O.V.**

"Miss, please calm down." The paramedic tried to pull me away from Ikuto.

"Why should I!? He _died _because of me! Who would be calm!?"

"...Look...he only did that because he loevd you, and he'd rather he be dead than you."

"The idiot!" I yelled, and pounded my fists on his chest. My eyes widened. "H-he feels so cold..."

I stood up, and stared down at him. I had to look away to avoid seeing the...blood though. I glared at the wrecked motorcycle by the wall.

"I told the idiot not to buy that thing..."

* * *

**__**

Girl: Slow down, I'm scared!  
Guy: No, this is fun.  
Girl: No it's not. Please, you're really scaring me!  
Guy: Then tell me you love me.  
Girl: Fine, I love you. Slow down!  
Guy: Now give me a big hug! girl hugs him  
Guy: Can you take off my helmet put it on yourself? It's bugging me.  
(In the paper next morning)  
A motorcycle crashed into the side of a building because of brake failure. Two people were on it, but only one survived. The truth was that half way down the road the guy realized that his brakes went out but he did not want to let the girl know. Instead he had her say she loved him felt her hug one last time. Then had her wear his helmet so that she would live even though it meant that he would die.

If you love someone this much, copy this to your page.

* * *

**Bender: Sad right? But it's so sad that it's sweet :D**

**Ikuto: ...**

**Bender: What?**

**Ikuto: You killed me!!!**

**Bender: Yep -heart- Review please!**


	2. Please Tell Me He's Lying

**Bender: Okay, same as the first one, this is based off of a copy/paste thing I found that I shall put at ze bottom! :D**

**Ikuto: What's it about?**

**Bender: Rima-**

**Ikuto: I'm out. -walks out of room-**

**Bender: -puffs cheeks- Meany...**

**Ikuto: -yells- You killed me in the last chapter!**

**Bender: -yells back- Get over it!!!**

**Amu: Ay ya yi...Bender what's it about?**

**Bender: Rima and Nagi! :D

* * *

**

**Rima's POV**

"Hey Rima." Amu said nonchalantly, sitting down next to me.

"What are you planning?"

"Huh? N-nothing..."

"U-huh..._sure_. Like I'm seriously gonna believe that."

"I'm not planning anything."

"Then why do you keep fidgeting?"

"Uh...ugh! Fine! I just wanted to tell you that I heard Nagi likes you." She said the last part in a sing-song voice.

"Sure he does, and you don't like Ikuto." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"W-what!? I don't like Ikuto! What the hell Rima!?"

I shrugged, and stood up. "I'm gonna prove to you that he doesn't like me."

"How are you gonna do that?"

"You'll see."

I grabbed her hand, and dragged her all throughout the school looking for the crossdresser. We saw him down at the basketball court, headphones hanging from his neck. That cheater...

"Now why are we friends with him again? He's cheating in that game with Kukai; he chara-changed."

"So did Kukai." Amu pointed at the star in Kukai's hair.

"...Don't care." I snapped, and let go of Amu's hand. "Now watch. I'm gonna prove he doesn't like me."

Amu rolled her eyes at me. "Whatever. But he seriously _does _like you."

I shrugged off her comment and walked up to the crossdresser.

"Hello Rima-chan." He said, not even looking at me.

"Pay attention stupid!"

He stopped in his tracks. "Pay attention to...?"

"Me."

He rolled his eyes, but walked over to me, leaving Kukai dumbfounded.

"What do you need Rima-chan?"

"Do I ever cross your mind?"

"Uh...no."

"Do you like me?"

"No." That one kinda hurt...

"Do you want me?"

"Nope."

"Would you cry if I left?" I know I'm on the verge of tears, but...why? It's not like I like the crossdresser or anything.

"Not one bit."

"Would you live for me?" Why do I keep asking!? All this is doing is hurting my heart! Wait-what!?

"No."

"Would you do anything for me?" Why do I keep talking!? Shut up!

"No."

We had gathered a small audience of all our friends.

"Choose...me or your life?" My voice cracked the tiniest bit, going unnoticed by everyone.

"My life."

That did it. I felt a tear roll down my cheek-a r_eal_ one, and I ran off. I heard Amu call my name, and the sound of someone's feet thumping agaist the ground behind me.

Why did I _do _that!? It's not like I believed it in the first place, but...I hoped that it was true...God! Why did I do something so _stupid!?_

I turned a corner of the building, and slid down the wall, curling myself into a ball. I could hear everyone calling after me...everyone except Nagi...

As I heard them run by, not even looking around the wall, a question ran through my head.

Why am I so upset? It's not like I loved him or anything. He's just the purple-headed crossdresser. Why would I love _him _of all people?

"Rima! There you are!" The crossdresser knelt down beside me, placing his hand on my shoulder.

I shrank away from his touch, and turned my back to him.

"Rima, please listen to me."

"No."

"But it's important."

"Is Amu hurt, and bleeding somewhere?"

"No-"

"Then I don't care."

"Rima, listen...the reason you never cross my mind is because you're _always _on my mind."

I lifted my head to glare at him. "Yeah right. Just shut up, and leave me alone."

He sighed, and continued anyway. "And the reason I don't like you is because I _love _you."

My glare softened, but was still there. "W-what?"

Nagihiko shook his head, and smiled. "Rima, I wouldn't cry if you left, I'd _die_ if you left. And I wouldn't live for you...I'd die for you."

He...he was lying to me? But why!? Why the hell would he _do _that!?

"And of course I wouldn't do anything for you. I'd do everything for you."

I turned my body completely to look at him to see if he was serious. His eyes had no hint of humor in them...they were soft...and gentle. I slowly leaned in and wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my head in his chest.

He wrapped his arms around my small frame, and leaned down to whisper, "And Rima, the reason I choose my life, is because _you _are my life..."

* * *

**Bender: Okay, keep in mind I've never written in Rima's POV so please tell me how I did :D I be in a happy mood :3 I updated Juliet and Ikuto 2 days ago, and it already has 10 reviews :3 I love my reviewers 3 (Let's get these teen hearts beating faster! Faster! XD)**

**Here's the Copy/Paste if you want it :D :**

**__**

Girl: Do I ever cross your mind?

Boy: No

Girl: Do you like me?

Boy: No

Girl: Do you want me?

Boy: No

Girl: Would you cry if I left?

Boy: No

Girl: Would you live for me?

Boy: No

Girl: Would you do anything for me?

Boy: No

Girl: Choose--me or your life

Boy: My life

The girl runs away in shock and pain and the boy runs after her and says...

The reason you never cross my mind is because you're always on my mind.

The reason why I don't like you is because I love you.

The reason I don't want you is because I need you.

The reason I wouldn't cry if you left is because I would die if you left.

The reason I wouldn't live for you is because I would die for you.

The reason why I'm not willing to do you anything for you is because I would do everything for you.

The reason I chose my life is because you ARE my life.

If you find this incredibly cute and touching, copy and paste it into your profile.


End file.
